No One Can Hurt You
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Kisah Kyuhyun dan Member Super Junior yang berada disisi Sungmin ketika pria manis itu berada dalam masalah yang berat / Sampaikan maafku pada semuanya. Hyung aku minta maaf pada LF dan pada member... maafkan aku / KyuMin / Yaoi


_**No One Can Hurt You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Shounen-a / Boys Love**_

_**FF yang terinspirasi dari permasalahan yang melada Uri Sungmin**_

_**Stay strong sweet pumpkin, we love u**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**KyuMin Milik Tuhan, Ortu dan milik ELF. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya seutuhnya. **_

_**Ini hanyalah pemikiran saya, semua ini saya tulis hanya untuk mengobati rasa sesak yang ada.**_

_**Dan Sungjin adalah suami khayalan saya!**_

_**.**_

_**GaemGyu137**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**enJOY**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>140924 [BREAKING NEWS] 'Super Junior' Sungmin berkencan dengan Aktris Musical Kim Sa-eun<p>

'Super Junior' Sungmin dan aktris musikal Kim Sa-eun telah diketahui sedang berada dalam hubungan satu sama lain.

Pada tanggal 24 September, perwakilan dari agensi Kim Sa-eun mengatakan ke beberapa media bahwa "Super Junior Sungmin dan Kim Sa-eun sedang berada dalam suatu hubungan."

Woman Chosun Magazine melaporkan di pagi hari bahwa saksi melihat Sungmin dan Kim Sa-eun bersama-sama. Mereka pergi ke LG Arts Center untuk menonton musikal pada tanggal 7 September Bukti lain juga menunjukkan bahwa mereka berpacaran. Kim Sa-eun memegang boneka, yang telah diposting pada blog Sungmin dan mereka juga memakai jenis yang sama dari cincin dan gelang.

Sungmin dan Kim Sa-eun bekerja bersama untuk musikal "The Three Musketeers" pada akhir tahun lalu. Dua dari usia yang sama sudah dekat satu sama lain sejak saat itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Dimana Sungmin?" Kyuhyun masuk ke Dorm dengan wajah yang sangat sulit ditebak terlebih lagi ketika melihat bagaimana suasana ruang Tamu. Sial, apa yang ia takutkan terjadi juga. Tapi kenapa harus Sungmin? Kenapa bukan dia? Sungmin-nya terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Persetan dengan mereka, Kyuhyun berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan orang-orang itu.<p>

"Dia ada dikamar, Kyuhyun-ah." Heechul-lah yang menjawab. Pria cantik yang biasanya bermulut blak-blakan itu terlihat muram. Bahkan Kyuhyun bersumpah melihat bekas air mata dipipi Hyung cantiknya itu. "Tolong dia..." lirih Heechul. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana membujuknya, sedari tadi dia hanya berdiam diri dikamar. Sungmin yang tidak mengeluarkan air mata membuatku sakit, Kyuhyun-ah... sangat sakit." Perlahan bulir bening itu kembali mengalir keluar. "Biarkan dia menangis untuk melepaskan sesaknya."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha mengusir semua rasa marah yang ada. Keputusannya untuk kembali dari Jeju hari ini ternyata tidak salah. Selama di Jeju ia merasa tidak tenang. Pikirannya terpusat pada Sungmin. Maka dari itu dia memaksa Changmin untuk pulang hari ini juga.

Satu tepukan Kyuhyun rasakan dibahunya. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapatkan Changmin sahabat terbaiknya memberikan senyuman yang tulus. Ya, Changmin adalah sosok yang paling berjasa dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya ini tau semua hal tentangnya. Jika bukan karena Changmin, mungkin ia sudah sangat down saat ini.

"Temui dia. Sungmin butuh sosokmu sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Memperhatikan sebentar para Hyung-nya yang ada disana, pria berkulit pucat itu melangkah menuju kamar Sungmin. Rasanya Kyuhyun belum siap menemukan bagaimana sosok Sungmin didalam sana. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya Sungmin saat ini.

Dengan pelan, Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Sungmin duduk kaku diatas kasur membelakangi pintu.

"Hyung."

Sungmin menoleh.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menusuk jantungnya saat ini. wajah itu terlihat sangat terluka. Meski tidak ada air mata, namun Kyuhyun tau Sungmin sangat sesak didalam sana.

"Hey..." Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, duduk disebelah pria yang sangat ia cintai. Tersenyum ketika Sungmin hanya menatap kosong kearahnya. "Sayang..." dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin yang terasa sangat dingin. Sungguh, ia tidak sanggup melihat keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. seandainya bisa, biarkan dia yang menanggung semua ini.

"Kau sudah pulang?" pertanyaan yang sangat datar diiringi tatapan yang kosong. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk sang kekasih dan berupaya menyalurkan kehangatan lewat pelukannya. Tubuh Sungmin sangat dingin. Kyuhyun tidak tau sudah berapa lama Sungmin duduk kaku seperti tadi.

"Menangislah sayang, lepaskan semuanya. Jangan ditahan lagi... aku mohon... lepaskan semuanya. Ada aku disini. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Menangislah minimi hyung." Tetesan demi tetesan mengalir membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Ini terlalu menyakitkan ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat kau cinta tersakiti seperti ini.

Hatinya terasa hancur begitu melihat sosok yang sangat ia cintai berada dalam keadaan serapuh ini. Sungmin tidak pernah menyulitkan orang lain, bahkan ia selalu mengalah demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Dia sosok yang baik, ia berjiwa malaikat. Tapi kenapa mereka tega menyakitinya? Kenapa mereka tega meninggalkan sakit dihati pemuda manis dalam pelukannya ini?

"Hiks..." satu isakan lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Detik berikutnya tubuh yang berada dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih itu bergetar hebat. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, hanya isakan pilu keduanya yang mengisi ruangan.

Diluar sana, Kangin, Siwon, Heechul, Ryeowook dan Shindong memejamkan mata. Begitu mata mereka terbuka, butiran bening itu ikut mengalir membasahi pipi mereka. Sangat menyakitkan ketika salah satu diantara mereka tersakiti dengan cara yang sangat kejam. Sungmin hanya korban disini, ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana bisa orang-orang menuliskan gosip murahan itu.

"Kenapa..." lirih Sungmin dalam isak tangisnya. "Kenapa mereka tega, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak pernah menyakiti mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka menyakitiku dengan cara ini? kenapa Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin semakin erat. "Sssttt... mereka hanya orang-orang bodoh yang memanfaat kepopuleranmu, sayang."

"Tapi... hiks... tapi bagaimana dengan ELF? Mereka pasti sangat syok mendengar berita ini. mereka pasti akan sangat sedih, Kyu. Lalu... hiks... lalu bagaimana jika hanya karena hal ini dia mereka meninggalkan Super Junior? Aku..."

"Sayang." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. "Jangan kau pikirkan hal itu. ELF pasti akan tetap bertahan dan mempercayai kita. Berita ini terlalu terkesan dipaksakan. Bahkan netizen tidak memberikan bukti yang akurat. Aku yakin ini hanya akal-akalan mereka. Bukankah manager hyung mengatakan wanita itu tengah berusaha menaikkan rating drama terbarunya."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengusap bening yang membasahi pipinya. Berkali-kali ia tersedak oleh tangisnya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pria penyuka salju itu menatap miris kekasihnya. Dengan lembut ia membantu Sungmin menghapus air matanya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat tidak tega melihat semua ini. Sungmin-nya tidak akan menangis jika masalah itu tidak sehebat ini. sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengutuk mereka yang tega membuat kekasihnya menangis.

"Aku minta maaf telah menyulitkan kalin." Sungmin menunduk. Bahunya kembali bergetar hebat. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. "Ini semua pasti gara-gara kejadian itu, Kyu. Aku dengar pihak SM juga sudah mengkonfirmasinya. Hiks... kenapa? Padahal kita sudah menjaga jarak, tapi kenapa mereka tega melakukan ini?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan kasus ini. sekarang kau hanya perlu menenangkan diri. Ingat, semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Ketika mereka menyakitimu, maka Tuhan akan membalas mereka dua kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Tuhan tidak akan tinggal diam ketika malaikatnya disakiti." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dengan tangan besarnya. "Kau harus percaya padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku sudah menghancurkan Super Junior." Sungmin kembali terisak. "Bertahun-tahun kita menjaga nama baik kita, namun hari ini aku menghancurkannya. Aku menghancurkan hati para member, aku juga menghancurkan hati ELF." Isakan Sungmin terdengar semakin keras ketika Kyuhyun membawanya kedalam pelukan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku menyakiti kalian semua. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar semua kembali seperti sedia kala."

"Hanya tetap diam tentang ini." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin semakin erat. Menghiraukan air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras. "Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti. Member akan selalu mendukungmu, begitupula dengan ELF. Ketika hari berlalu, berita itu akan jadi berita kemarin, ketika bulan berlalu, maka berita itu akan jadi berita bulan kemarin. Dan setelah satu tahun, orang-orang akan melupakannya. Kau hanya perlu diam. Serahkan semuanya padaku, Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang telah menyakitimu hidup bahagia. Kau harus percaya padaku."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"<p>

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Kangin. "Ia tertidur setelah menangis hebat. Dia menangis karena memikirkan kita dan ELF. Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah."

"Brengsek!" Heechul menggeram. "Sungmin hanya korban disini. Berani sekali mereka menyakiti dongsaengku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu."

"Aku tadi ditelepon Teukie hyung." Lirih Ryeowook. Pria mungil itu menatap kosong kedepan dengan mata sembab. "Dia menanyakan keadaan Sungmin. Besok Teukie hyung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae akan kembali. Mereka tidak mendapatkan tiket untuk pulang hari ini juga."

"Lalu kau menceritakan semuanya?" Siwon melirik Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya, Teukie hyung sangat marah,. Ia menghubungiku begitu melihat berita itu. Ia berjanji akan mengurus semua ini secepatnya. Ia juga mengatakan akan menghubungi manager hyung. Ia sangat marah ketika aku mengatakan ada staff SM yang mengiyakan hubungan Sungmin hyung."

"Brengsek." Kali ini umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut Shindong. "Wanita itu dia sangat gila. Bahkan dia lebih terkesan sebagai fans. Oh aku rasa ELF pasti akan menyadari kejanggalan ini."

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu berada disamping Sungmin. Ini pasti teramat sangat berat baginya." Balas Kangin.

"Sungmin butuh dukungan dari kita para member." Sambung Kyuhyun. "Sialan! Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Hyung-ah... Dongsaeng-ah..." Sungmin berdiri mematung didepan pintu kamarnya. Ketika terbangun ia menemukan para member berkumpul diruang tamu.<p>

Heechul menoleh. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin. "Min, kemari." Ia menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya.

Sungmin menurut. Dengan mata sembabnya ia berjalan menghampiri Heechul dan para member. Sekilas ia bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Hyung..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya begitu ia duduk disebelah Heechul. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia memeluk hyung cantiknya. "Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae... ini semua salahku... hiks... seharusnya aku tidak berada di Super Junior. Dengan begitu nama Super Junior tidak tercoreng..." isak Sungmin. Berkali-kali ia tersedak oleh tangisannya. Tubuh dalam pelukan Heechul itu bergetar hebat. "Aku mengecewakan kalian dan ELF, aku..."

"Sungmin!" Heechul memotong ucapan Sungmin dengan emosi. Namun detik berikutnya pria cantik itu menarik nafas berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. "Siapa bilang kau tidak seharusnya berada di Super Junior? Kau adalah bagian dari Super Junior. Kita ibaratkan sebuah tubuh. Satu sakit, maka yang lain akan ikut merasakan sakit. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak bersalah, Min."

"Hiks... tapi aku mengecewakan kalian. Dalam sekejap aku menghancurkan semuanya. Aku menghancurkan kepercayaan ELF, aku mengacaukan semuanya... aku..."

"Hentikan, Min." Entah sejak kapan Shindong beralih posisi, namun ia kini ikut memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Disusul Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kangin dan Ryeowook.

"Jangan teruskan, Hyung." Isak Ryeowook. "Kau tidak sendirian, kau masih punya kami. Kita keluarga bukan?"

"Kami ada disini bersamamu, Min." Lirih Kangin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pria itu memilih diam sembari memeluk hangat kekasihnya.

"Mianhae..." isak Sungmin. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Ditengah badai yang mendera, ia masih punya saudara-saudara yang menguatkannya. "Sampaikan maafku pada semuanya. Hyung aku minta maaf pada LF dan pada member... maafkan aku... maafkan aku... seandainya bisa, aku ingin mengebalikan waktu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengembalikan waktu. Aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu, Sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Teukie hyung ingin berbicara denganmu." Siwon menyerahkan ponsel yang sedari tadi terhubung dengan Leeteuk kearah Sungmin.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sungmin menerima ponsel Siwon.

_"Minnie-ya, kau dengar aku?"_

"Nde hyung."

_ "Min... jangan khawatir, hyung akan menyelesaikan semuanya untukmu. Jangan khawatir chagi. Kami selalu bersamamu. Kau harus tau kami mencintaimu. Kau tidak sendirian, Min."_

Sungmin kembali terisak. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun yang keluar hanyalah isakan pilu dari bibir M yang dulu selalu mengurai tawa bahagia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p><em>"Hyung-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"<em>

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar suara khawatir dari sang Dongsaeng diseberang sana. Pria manis itu menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Meski suasana hatinya kacau, namun ia sedikit lebih tenang karena ia masih punya orang-orang yang akan mendukungnya.

"Gwaenchana, Sungjin-ah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa, jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku pasti bisa menjalani semua ini."

_"Nde, kau pasti kuat, hyung. Sungmin hyungku bukan orang yang lemah. Kau pasti bisa melalui semua ujian ini." _Sungjin terdengar menarik nafas sejenak. Sungmin tau dongsaengnya itu tengah menahan tangis sekarang. _"Mianhae, aku ingin kesana memelukmu, tapi diluar bayak wartawan. Kami bahkan tidak bisa keluar rumah. Mianhae hyung-ah, bahkan ketika kau berada dititik yang rendah aku tidak ada disana untuk memelukmu dan menguatkanmu."_

"Nde, gwaenchana. Diluar dorm juga dipenuhi wartawan. Sekarang manager hyung tengah menangani mereka. Kau tenang saja, Kyuhyun dan member SUJU sedang bersamaku sekarang." Ia tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah mengusap punggungnya. "Katakan pada Eomma, jangan menangis lagi. Tadi dia menghubungiku dengan tangisan. Dia harus tersenyum. Katakan padanya aku pasti bisa melalui semua ini."

_"Nde, sekarang kau beristirahatlah. Masih ada hari esok yang akan menunggu. Jangan menangis lagi, hyung. Kau terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka."_

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Kau juga harus beristirahat. Jangan memikirkan hal ini juga. Kau percaya padaku bukan? Jangan katakan apapun sampai aku mengkonfirmasi berita ini. katakan pada Eomma dan Appa, kalian hanya perlu diam."

_"Nde, arasseo. Saranghae Sungmin hyung."_

"Nado saranghae Sungjinie." Sungmin memejamkan mata. Meletakkan ponselnya lalu menyusupkan kepalanya kedalam dada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah... hiks..."

"Menangislah, sayang. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu tenang." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin yang kembali bergetar. "Menangislah, aku akan menjadi sandaranmu."

"Ini terlalu berat. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Padahal kita sudah berusaha menjauh didepan public, tapi kenapa... hiks..."

Kyuhyun mengecup lama pucuk kepala Sungmin. Benar juga. Mereka sudah melakukan semua permintaan SM, tapi kenapa malah gosip murahan ini keluar?

.

.

_ "Seseorang baru saja mengirimkan foto kalian berdua kepada Kim Youngmin sajangnim." Manager hyung menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah berada diruang ganti. Ia sengaja memanggil keduanya. "Netizen mulai curiga. Bahkan Dispatch katanya sudah mulai mengikuti kalian."_

_ Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membelalak kaget. Dispatch? Astaga bagaimana mungkin?satu satunya media korea yang bisa mengungkap kehidupan selebriti korea dengan bukti yang akurat kini mulai mengikuti mereka?_

_ "SM memintaku untuk memperingatkan kalian. Mereka tidak mau hubungan kalian diketahui public."_

_ Kyuhyun mendengus. "Memangnya kenapa kalau hubungan kami diketahui public? Apa mereka takut rugi? Aku bahkan sudah muak dengan settingan SM."_

_ "Kyuhyun-ah, jangan seperti itu." Sungmin mengusap lengan kekasihnya._

_ "Aku benarkan, hyung. Mereka sudah berkali-kali menutupi hubungan kita dengan settingan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Memangnya mereka pikir kita boneka."_

_ "Kyuhyun-ah." Manager hyung menatap magnae tampan Super Junior itu. "Untuk kali ini aku mohon turunkan harga dirimu. Turuti perkataan mereka. Kita sedang berada dalam suasana comeback. Aku mohon. Demi Super Junior."_

_ Kyuhyun menarik nafas kasar. "Ancaman apalagi yang mereka keluarkan? Sama seperti dulu bukan? Mereka mengancam akan membuat skandalku dengan para yeoja. Cih, tipuan murahan. Silahkan saja, tapi aku tidak akan mempedulikannya lagi. Seohyun, Victoria, Seulgi... lalu kali ini siapa lagi?"_

_ "Saeun... Kim Saeun..." manager hyung menarik nafas berat. "Kali ini bukan kau incaran mereka, tapi Sungmin."_

_ "Mwo?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melotot. Keduanya tau siapa Saeun, perempuan itu pernah bermain musical bersama mereka dan dia sangat tergila-gila pada Sungmin._

_ "Aku melihat Agensy Saeun menemui pihak SM beberapa waktu yang lalu. Perempuan itu kini tengah mengikuti sebuah Drama. Aku mencium gelagat yang kurang baik. Lalu semua terbukti. Agensy Saeun menginginkan agar SM membuat skandal dia dengan Sungmin untuk menaikkan rating dramanya. Apalagi Saeun adalah fans Sungmin. Dia punya barang yang sama dengan Sungmin. Terbukti setelah pihak SM memanggilku dan memberitahukan semuanya."_

_ "Ini gila." Marah Kyuhyun. Pria itu memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit._

_ "Aku mohon, untuk kali ini kalian turuti perintah SM, cukup hanya saling menjauh di depan public. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian tersakiti lebih dari ini. kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai saudaraku. Aku mencintai kalian. Tolong lakukan hal ini demi Super Junior."_

_._

_._

"Kau masih ingat dengan semua perkataan manager hyung beberapa waktu yang lalu?" Kyuhyun mendekap erat kekasihnya, kini mereka berada dalam posisi tidur saling berpelukan diatas kasur.

"Hum." Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Jujur saja ia masih syok dengan semua ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka SM berbuat seperti ini hanya untuk menutupi hubunga kita. Tidak puaskah mereka hanya dengan menyakitiku? Mereka tidak boleh menyakitimu juga, sayang."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Aniya, kali ini biarkan aku yang jadi korban mereka. Aku juga tidak sanggup melihatmu tersakiti berkali-kali. Biarkan aku yang menggantikanmu."

"Tidak, sayang. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka yang telah berani membuat kekasihku menangis."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Teukie menghubungiku." Heechul menatap satu persatu member diruang tamu tempat mereka berkumpul. Miris,semua mata member bengkak terutama Sungmin. Pria manis itu kini duduk lesu disamping Kyuhyun yang setia menggenggam tangannya. "Dia berangkat hari ini dari Jeju. Dia mengatakan untuk saat ini kita hanya perlu diam, dia akan mencarikan penyelesaiannya."<p>

"Aku setuju." Shindong mengangguk. "Kita hanya perlu diam."

"Nde, setelah semuanya sedikit tenang kita akan membeberkan yang sebenanya." Siwon menggeram. Baginya ini sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku akan menemui pemimpin SM." Kyuhyun mengatupkan rahangnya. "Dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya."

"Tidak, Kyuhyun-ah. SM juga tidak tau tentang skandal ini." sahut Ryeowook. "Manager hyung menghubungiku. Dia mengatakan berita tentang staff SM yang mengkonfirmasi semua ini adalah akal-akalan agensy perempuan itu. Mereka ingin berita ini terlihat nyata."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama berseru kaget. "Brengsek." Maki Kyuhyun. "Dia benar-benar gila. Psychopat."

"Aku juga geram dengan ulah mereka. Demi menaikkan rating drama, Sungmin jadi korban mereka." Kangin menggeram marah. Matanya melirik Sungmin yang masih terlihat jelas raut kesedihan diwajahnya.

"Lucu, tidak tau apa-apa tapi SM bungkam dengan masalah ini." dengus Heechul. "Seharusnya mereka mengkonfirmasi kebohongan ini, sialan. Mereka pura-pura tidak tau atau sebenarnya merekalah dalang dibalik semua ini."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Kyuhyun beralih merangkul bahu Sungmin dengan begitu posesif. "Jika mereka tidak angkat bicara, maka aku yang angkat bicara. Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti konferensi pers adalah tempat dimana hubungan kami diketahui oleh Dunia nyata."

.

.

_Untuk kali ini biarkan aku berjalan didepanmu_

_Aku akan menuntunmu melalui semua ini_

_biarkan aku menghadapi semua bersamamu_

_Kau terlalu berharga untuk mereka sakiti_

_Tidak ada yang boleh membuatmu menangis_

_Bahkan jika mereka memukulmu dengan Bunga_

_Kau adalah permataku, malaikatku yang tidak boleh menangis_

_Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka yang tega menyakitimu_

_Lee Sungmin, kau tidak sendirian_

_Kau masih punya orang-orang yang sangat mencintaimu_

_Suatu saat nanti kebenaran pasti akan terungkap_

_Akan tiba saatnya air mata hari ini digantikan oleh sebuah tawa penuh kebahagiaan_

_Jangan menangis lagi, karma itu ada_

_Saat ini kau menangis, maka besok mereka yang akan menangis_

_Kau hanya perlu bersabar menunggu hari pembalasan itu sayang_

_Jangan menangis lagi_

_Kau masih bersama kami_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**The Story not END, but AND**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Okaaayyy pertama ini hanyalah delusi saya, silahkan katakan saya bodoh tulul atau nggak mau nerima kenyataan, tapi beginilah saya. Saya tidak akan terpengaruh oleh gosip picisan itu. Saya memang sangat lemes pas dengar berita ini. saat itu yang ada dipikiran saya adalah "Bagaimana perasaan Sungmin sekarang?" lalu ketika Heechul update instagram dan mengatakan Sungmin meminta maaf dan dia menangis, saat itulah saya benar-benar sangat terpukul. Jujur bahkan saya nggak tau apa yang saya makan seharian ini.<p>

Tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini saya sudah tenang kembali. Saya percaya hari pebalasan itu akan ada. Hari ini mereka menyakiti para Pangeran kita, maka besok Tuhan pasti akan membalas mereka.

Sekali lagi terserah mau mengatakan saya delusi atau apapun, setidaknya saya berusaha menyalurkan semuanya lewat tulisan yang mungkin sangat hancur karena nggak sempat edit dengan penuh konsentrasi. Ini saya ngetik buru2 malam ini -_-

Untuk saat ini kita hanya tetap bertahan disisi KyuMin, menemani mereka melalui semua cobaaan ini. semakin besar kapal yang kau tumpangi, maka semakin besar pula badai yang menerpa. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk mencintai mereka. Jangan tinggalkan mereka hanya karena masalah ini. ingat lagi tahun-tahun kita bersama mereka. Kita nggak setahun atau dua tahun bersama KyuMin. Apakah kita akan menyerah hanya karena gosip yang belum tau kebenarannya ini?

Saya percaya KyuMin, terserah dengan teman-teman bagaimana^^

Btw ini endingnya gantung ya -_- gpp dah saya juga bingung endingnya gimana...

Yang penting kita berharap semua bakal happy ending^^

Tetap dukung KyuMin!

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin saya tulis, tapi karena waktunya mepet mata juga udah ngantuk ya sudah, saya nulis seadanya

Thanks all... makasih juga buat yang udah bela-belain PM saya agar saya bikin FF tentang masalah ini, inilah yang bisa saya berikan, maaf mengecewakan^^

* * *

><p>Padang, 26 September 2014<p>

^GaemGyu137^


End file.
